


FamSquad

by orphan_account



Series: Famsquad [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Texting, Them being trans isnt a main thing i just really wanted it to be a thing, Trans Alex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Zack, she cares about zack sm, trini is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bluebird- Billyjustinjase- jasonzackattack- zackkimberland- kimgaynger- trinihaughtshot- nicolesmileandwaverly- waverlyagentdamnvers- alexdimpsnpimps- maggiepanwithaplan- karalenaonme- lena





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~[haughtshot]: y'all

[haughtshot]: i have the best girlfriend in the world

[kimberland]: NOT ON MY WATCH

[bluebird]: i have the best boyfriend

[zackattack]: thanks

[justinjase]: thanks

[justinjase]: WAIT

[zackattack]: WHICH ONE OF US

[bluebird]: ;)

[gaynger]: wow a gorl LOVES tension

[smileandwaverly]: i think maggie has the best gf tbh

[dimpsnpimps]: i agree

[agentdamnvers]: i think kara has the best gf

[lenaonme]: i disagree

[gaynger]: i agree with kim she has the best girlfriend

[zackattack]: wow your ego is taller than you

[gaynger]: fuck off

[gaynger]: remember to take your binder off before you sleep

[gaynger]: dick

[panwithaplan]: aw thats? sweet?


	2. Chapter 2

[zackattack]: I FOUND AN OLD PICTURE OF ME

[zackattack]: CURSED

[zackattack]: I LOOK ORANGE

[gaynger]: i know which one youre talking about

[haughtshot]: oof

[bluebird]: i do too!! always a handsome boy!!

[smileandwaverly]: guys whats the deal with those weird robot alien things

[gaynger]: idk but both my brothers have a crush on the pink one

[kimberland]: i have a crush on the yellow one

[gaynger]: cant believe i have competition wow

[kimberland]: i love you tho !!!!!!!!

[panwithaplan]: YALL!!! ALEX IS GETTING HER SURGERY IN 5 MINS!!!!!!!!!!!

[dimpsnpimps]: im so proud of my gorl :'D

[smileandwaverly]: AMAZING

[zackattack]: we love an icon!!!

[gaynger]: a legend we stan!

[lenaonme]: shes v nervous

[lenaonme]: maggie she told me to tell u that if she dies, even though weve assured her he wont, that you still have to name your dog gertrude

[dimpsnpimps]: OH GOD

[justinjase]: the best gal y'all

[haughtshot]: i will admit that alex is the better redhead

 


	3. Chapter 3

[gaynger]: i love canola calesbo

[kimberland]: nut

[justinjase]: camila and brendon urie have my pansexulity shook

[panwithaplan]: saaaaame

[dimpsnpimps]: alex has my homosexuality shook

[smileandwaverly]: same

[haughtshot]: ive come to the conclusion that waverly has a crush on alex

[agentdamnvers]: she doesnt

[smileandwaverly]: i dont

[smileandwaverly]: well

[smileandwaverly]: strictly platonic

[bluebird]: support you local gorl gang

[zackattack]: guys do you ever think about how cute boys are

[gaynger]: no

[kimberland]: no

[agentdamnvers]:no

[lenaonme]: no

[dampsnpimps]: no

[smileandwaverly]: no

[haughtshot]: no

[justinjase]: yes

[panwithaplan]: not anymore

[bluebird]: yes

[smileandwaverly]: why did you think asking a group full of lesbians that was a good idea

[zackattack]: just testing to see how gay u rlly r

[gaynger]: type with words

[zackattack]: y wud u say dat

_gaynger has left the chat_

[kimberland]: add her back

[zackattack]: no shes a bitch

[kimberland]: :o noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

[kimberland]: WHY WOULD GOD LET THIS HAPPEN

[kimberland]: S

[kimberland]: T

[kimberland]: O

[kimberland]: P

[kimberland]: I WANTMYBABYBACKBABYBACKBABYBACK

[zackattack]: IM SORRY STOPPLS

[kimberland]: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_zackattack has added gaynger to the group_

[kimberland]: yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[kimberland]: that wasnt so hard was it

[zackattack]: i hateyou

[gaynger]: GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE


End file.
